1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a display method of Web data including a plurality of frames.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A technology described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-122770) is known as a technology that can display arbitrary one frame in received Web data including a plurality of frames in a whole display screen of an information apparatus with a small display screen such as a mobile terminal. Patent Document 1 describes that, when the received Web data includes a plurality of frames, title information is first displayed and then text is displayed by user's operation using the whole screen.
A display method described in Patent Document 1 is effective for a terminal provided with a small display screen such as a mobile terminal because one frame is caused to be displayed using the whole display screen. However, when Web data in which frames are caused to be associated with each other and a result of operation within one frame can be reflected in display contents of another frame is handled, the aforementioned display method is user-unfriendly. That is, there is a problem that, even if display contents in another frame that is not displayed has changed, the user cannot know that the display contents have changed.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a communication apparatus and a display method that display one frame of a plurality of frames and, when there are changes in display contents, can automatically display an appropriate frame for the user.